


Campfire Soliloquies

by Cobalt_Grey



Category: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms
Genre: Campfire, Fluff, M/M, Varigo - Freeform, Varigo Appreciation Week, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cobalt_Grey/pseuds/Cobalt_Grey
Summary: "Varian rambled on, as he often did when he believed himself to be alone, 'That means we’re only two totems away from completing the trials! We’re really doing it!'Ruddiger chittered happily in response.Hugo began stepping towards the shorter alchemist, maybe to crack a joke about how he was talking to animals again. Hugo thought it was cute, the way Varian would light up and go on for hours about something when he thought no one was listening. Every time Hugo called it out, Varian’s face would go bright red. That part was cute too."
Relationships: Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), varigo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	Campfire Soliloquies

Varian wasn’t used to company. He’d always had a _private_ space in his _private_ lab, without anyone near to look over his shoulder. In fact, people tended to avoid the mysterious and accident-prone child who occasionally destroyed Old Corona with his explosive projects, but Varian had become accustomed to the solitude, enjoyed it even. 

He’d had no friends besides Ruddiger and no one in the entire kingdom who might understand his scientific rambles, so he managed to entertain himself by doing silly things like holding competitions for “best metal” or sewing his racoon cute little lab gloves. 

In recent months, however, Varian had actually made a few friends his age- _human_ ones- and he had to admit that having somewhat like-minded people around was nice. Not only did they want to hear about his alchemical endeavors, but they actually understood what he was talking about, sometimes _more_ . Finally, Varian felt like he’d found _his_ people, and he deeply enjoyed the change of pace. 

To his surprise, despite butting heads often, he and Hugo worked together like clockwork in the lab. They would often complete each other's sentences, and build off of each other’s ideas, working in harmony until something amazing was produced as a result. It was amazing... until Hugo had to open his stupid mouth and remind Varian _exactly_ why he preferred working alone all those years. 

It would happen something like this: Varian would be working on some project, _minding his own business_ , and _excuse him_ if he got a little absorbed in it sometimes, but on occasion, he would simply _forget_ he had company, and slip back into old routines. 

“...and that’s why Pythagoras and Sir Isaac Newton are both _completely_ overrated,” Varian snorted a laugh one day as he explained this to Ruddiger in a ridiculous sports commentator voice. 

“I don’t think your racoon knows who either of those people are,” Hugo-the-smart-ass spoke up, startling Varian out of his thoughts. 

Varian’s face heated up and went red as a tomato, in shock that a human being had just heard him. 

“I- uh... I was just-um,” Varian stammered in an attempt at recovery. 

“Dooork,” Hugo laughed, and with that, Varian had no chance to save himself. 

What made it all _worse_ was that Hugo would never let him live it down either, so these embarrassing instances would always be dangled over his head. 

“It’s _that_ way!” Varian was certain. 

“No, that’s where we just came from. It’s that way!” Hugo argued and jabbed his finger in the opposite direction. 

“You’re crazy!” 

And that’s when Hugo would whip out his secret weapon. 

“I'm crazy? Says the guy who spent six hours making _goggles_ for his _pet racoon!”_

Nuru and Yong looked at Varian with questioning expressions as Varian stuttered and tried to defend himself, “It’s not- I just- _R_ _uddiger_ _needs to practice lab safety too, ok?!_ ” 

“Awww!” Nuru and Yong cooed at Varian’s explanation. Hugo looked down at him smugly, knowing just as well as Varian that the shorter boy had clearly failed to prove his sanity with that statement. Varian growled under his breath. 

Thankfully, Nuru changed the subject, “Well that’s adorable, Var, and I hate to say this, but actually, Hugo’s right. It’s that way.” She indicated the correct path. 

Much to Varian’s annoyance, Hugo’s shit-eating grin grew even more shit-eating. 

“Told ya so,” The bespectacled teen said in a sing-songy voice, “Dork.” 

Varian narrowed his eyes and reluctantly followed Nuru’s lead. 

Hugo was the _worst._

*** 

Hugo was finding it difficult to sleep, his mind still occupied with the events of that day. They’d completed the dark trial and obtained their fifth totem, meaning they were just two away from having them all. On top of that, their next stop was his own home town, where they’d surely run into Donella, and when that happened, Hugo would have a big choice to make. 

But he didn’t want to think about that right now, he wanted to sleep, so he decided to get up for a breath of fresh air. Maybe a bit of walking around would wear him out enough to achieve some rest. 

Hugo crawled out from his tent, and the moment he stood up, he realized he was not alone. A short distance away, on a log next to a burning fire, sat Varian, speaking animatedly to Ruddiger, who was perched on his arm.

“...we figured it out _just in time,”_ he recounted the thrilling trial they’d just beaten, “Then, the door opened and the totem was sitting _right there!_ So, we went up to take it but...”

Hugo could only see from behind, but he just knew Varian had one of those goofy grins plastered on his face, showing off his adorable buck teeth. 

Varian rambled on, as he often did when he believed himself to be alone, “That means we’re only two totems away from completing the trials! We’re really doing it!” 

Ruddiger chittered happily in response. 

Hugo began stepping towards the shorter alchemist, maybe to crack a joke about how he was talking to animals again. Hugo thought it was cute, the way Varian would light up and go on for hours about something when he thought no one was listening. Every time Hugo called it out, Varian’s face would go bright red. That part was cute too. 

He used to do it to get a rise out of Varian- it was easy picking after all- but somewhere over the course of their relationship it had morphed into something else. Hugo would tease Varian and Varian would sputter for a moment before coming back with an equally witty and sassy remark. Eventually, it turned into banter, and conversing with Varian became as easy as breathing, just like how they worked in sink in the lab and during trials. 

It had become clear to Hugo that Varian was more than just a figment passing through his life. Varian was a constant, a guiding light, a partner... and that scared Hugo to death, the fact that he longed to have Varian in his life forever. He’d never wanted such a thing with anyone before. Life back in the Iron Kingdom had been so uncertain. He could never count on anyone, become close to them, or heaven forbid, get attached. He certainly never thought he’d find someone who would feel so _right_ that it became impossible to imagine his life without them. 

He’d never had Varian, then, but now that he did, he didn’t want to let him go. 

Maybe Hugo really _wouldn’t_ be getting any sleep tonight.

“We’re going to the Iron Kingdom next,” said Varian, and Hugo paused upon the mention of his home country, “That’s where Hugo’s from!” 

The affection in the boy's voice made Hugo’s heart warm. 

“I can’t wait to learn more about him,” he earnestly told his pet. 

Then, as Varian continued to go on about every little thing on his mind, Hugo decided that he didn't want to interrupt after all. Instead, he elected to leaning on a tree, listening contently to the voice of his friend- maybe more than friend.

If anyone were to see him now, they might describe his expression as “love-stricken,” but Hugo felt no need to hide his face it in the dark of the woods that night. 

“Dork,” he whispered softly, and smiled. 


End file.
